Stapy
Stapy is a recommended character and contestant in Battle for BFDI who first appeared in Bowling, Now with Explosions!. According to him, he is one of the heaviest contestants in BFB. His first appearance (in BFB) is with Marker when he was about to play "Toss the Dirt" with him. In This Episode Is About Basketball Stapy was eliminated with 9,028 votes, mostly for cheating in the previous episode. Stapy is one of the two BFDI contestants with arms and no legs (with the other being Lightning). Stapy must leap to move because he is heavy and lacks legs. Usually, when Stapy leaps to move, he produces a flattened staple. His staples are dispensed when Stapy's top half presses onto anything, including himself. They are used on a Jawbreaker, Lollipop, Free Food's paper airplane, and to the canyon shown in "Fortunate Ben". His true first appearance is in a joke video by the name of "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!" which is a joke version of "Return of the Hang Glider", the 25th and last episode of the first season, where a purple stapler shows up with the caption "Stapy" below it. Stapy is mistakenly called Staply by Lightning, though this could have just been a nickname. In Character Elimination 64, he was placed on Team Loud along with Foldy. however, he got eliminated in episode 22. Personality Stapy is typically a calm and friendly contestant. He can get angered, however; this is usually caused by his best friend, Foldy, getting harmed by someone. He prefers to sit back in challenges, but if he is asked to help with a challenge or he sees an opportunity to help, he will try to take it. He also has a tendency to sass others, as shown when he is talking to Fries in Questions Answered and when he is teasing Liy in Get to the Top in 500 Steps. However, Stapy does appear to have something known as 'Stapler instincts' where he will enter a trance and attempt to staple to closest thing in sight. It appears Stapy is aware of this, and sometimes even uses it as an excuse. Appearance BFDI 16 * Stapy is named "Stapler". * Stapy has his face to the left, and not to the right. * Stapy is black. * Stapy has legs. BFDI 17 * Stapy is named "Stapler". * Stapy has arms and legs. * Stapy is Gray. * Stapy is facing towards the right. BFDI 24 * Stapy is Gray. * Stapy has no limbs. * Stapy's face is crudely drawn. * Stapy has an outline. BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!! * Stapler is renamed "Stapy". * Stapy is a real stapler and isn’t animated. * Stapy is black and purple. * Stapy has no eyes, limbs, or any other significant evidence that he is alive. BFB * Stapy is now animated. * Stapy has eyes, arms, and a mouth again. * Stapy is pinkish red. * Stapy has no legs. Allies * Foldy (best friend) * Lincoln * Luan * Lana * Marshmallow Adversaries * Vicky * Angelica Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Team Loud